


No Winners, Only Losers

by allourheroes



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Brief UST, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: Harry is just a civilian casualty of Peter and Gwen's snowball fight. Who takes it upon himself to get some rather aggressive revenge.





	No Winners, Only Losers

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “I threw a snowball at my friend but accidentally hit u instead holy shit I am so sorry I didn’t mea- WAIT STOP TRYING TO SHOVE SNOW DOWN MY SHIRT AS PAYBACK IT WAS AN ACCIDENT”
> 
> As far as my tumblr fics go, this one was fairly popular (again, by my standards). But I would also get tags and comments about people thinking it's cute and having no idea what ship it is...and I'm so soft for this ship still. In this, the year 2018.
> 
> This is actually from _last July_ and was originally posted [here](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/post/163589244969/i-threw-a-snowball-at-my-friend-but-accidentally).

To be fair, Gwen had started it.

All Peter wanted to do was get her back. That was it. That was all.

Yeah, maybe his spider powers made him throw a little hard, a little far, but how was he supposed to know it’d hit _that_ hard or go _that_  far?

The second the guy falls over, Peter starts to panic. “Shit.”

He runs over and offers his hand and doesn’t have the chance to see Gwen grimacing at the whole thing.

“Are you alright? I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I–” Peter is interrupted as a handful of snow touches his neck, his chest, a gloved hand shoving it down his shirt with gusto. “ _Ah_!” And then another and he’s falling over and the guy he’d pelted with a snowball is straddling him, hands still grabbing and shoving snow any place he can reach.

“Stop! I’m sorry!” Then, “Harry?”  


The guy pauses. “Peter?”

Peter grins despite how cold and wet Harry has gotten him. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Harry returns, also happily surprised. But then he’s shoveling more snow onto Peter.  


“ _Hey_ ,” Peter cries, a completely different tone. “It was an accident! Why– Stop–” He flips them over and holds one of Harry’s wrists on either side of his head.

Slowly, Harry smirks. “I guess you have me at your mercy.”

Peter’s expression wars between amused and flirtatious. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess so.”

Just as he leans down, a snowball clocks him and he scrabbles to get up. “No fair, Stacy!” he’s shouting, but his mind is still on the ground with Harry. He’s dimly aware that he’s actually soaked and freezing, but he feels like he’s burning up.

“Am I interrupting?” Gwen asks, approaching, and Peter shakes his head.  


“Not yet,” Harry grumbles, but he doesn’t sound too put out by it.  


Peter laughs, awkward and too loud, and Gwen and Harry share a look.

“Do you have his number?” Gwen asks Harry, ignoring Peter.  


“No.” Harry says and offers his phone and Gwen is programming in the number before Peter can do more than make a choked noise.  


“He’s free tomorrow before 10:30,” Gwen is saying as she hands back the phone.  


“Hey,” Peter tries weakly, but neither pays him any mind.  


“Coffee at 9?” Harry asks and he’s still addressing Gwen.  


She smiles. “Perfect. Just text him the address and he’ll be there.”

“Great.” Harry turns to go and Peter opens and closes his mouth several times.  


“It’s a date!” Gwen calls and Peter trails her like a confused puppy.

“What?”  


Gwen swivels. “Wear something nice.”

“But–”  


Gwen gives him a Look.

“Thanks,” he mumbles, and they move on.  



End file.
